<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Best Whore Friend by migguy24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569381">My Best Whore Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/migguy24/pseuds/migguy24'>migguy24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abused Girl, Animal Instincts, Best Friends, F/F, Forced, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Sex Toys, Tucker House, consented, raped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/migguy24/pseuds/migguy24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tricia Tucker wants to sleep with her best friend. Read the tags before reading because that can be shocking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karen McCormick/Tricia Tucker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Best Whore Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My name is Patricia Ruby Tucker and for those who don't know me I am Craig Norman Tucker's little sister and Laura and Thomas Tucker's daughter.</p><p> </p><p>Although people don't often talk about me, I still remain an important character in this crazy city.</p><p> </p><p>I have friends. Or rather, I have several boyfriends and only one girl best friend. Her name is Katherine McCormick aka Karen, she's the little sister of South Park "slut" Kenny McCormick. And it must be said that between my brother and his, it is not love at all.</p><p> </p><p>Kenny loves Craig, but Craig already has Tweek in his life. Sometimes I would like my brother to go and fuck his boyfriend somewhere other than at home because some nights I can hear them creaking in bed and moaning. I even surprised them once Tweek was doing a blow job to my brother.</p><p> </p><p>It must be said that by growing up, I am becoming a little jealous of this relationship that my brother has with Tweek. When I talk to Karen about it, she always tells me it's because I'm still a virgin.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, I, Tricia Tucker, is still a virgin at 17.</p><p> </p><p>My brother is going to marry her boyfriend for 15 years and I still have an unlocked pussy.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes I contacted guys just for that, but with my shitty character, nobody wanted me. I even tried to tempt my boy friends but these morons said I flipped off them. So I started watching porn in my bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>At the beginning it was forced scene videos where the girl was being raped. Then I watched videos between family, father-daughter, brother-sister, uncle-niece or between cousins. Then by dint of seeing, I clicked by mistake on Japanese links where two women were fucking together.</p><p> </p><p>And then by dint of looking at these women, I came to the idea of doing it with Karen.</p><p> </p><p>I had reached such a level of perversion that one night when my fucking brother was fucking his boyfriend, I got out of my bed, stuck to my bedroom wall and started masturbating when I heard Tweek make obscene sounds. After that night I ordered toys and a 18cm big penis with belt.</p><p> </p><p>One evening, I invited Karen to sleep with us. As she was used to coming, she didn't need to ring the bell. My brother and his boyfriend were working. Mom and Dad came home late so I had the whole house just to myself.</p><p> </p><p>Karen walked in and we sat on the couch together. We watched a movie and then we went to wash in the bathroom. During the film, I would sometimes look away to see her. Or rather look at those magnificent breasts.</p><p> </p><p>It was when I saw Karen's body in the shower that I realized what I was doing.</p><p> </p><p>I was going to hurt my best friend. I wanted her all at the same time that I wanted to lose that fucking V on my forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Karen was already in pain in her home because of her alcoholic father and drug addict mother. I had completely forgotten that the McCormick family fought the wars of life each in their own way.</p><p> </p><p>After seeing Karen as a whole, I quickly went to my room and took a blanket with me. Karen had just gotten out of the bath when she saw me.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing, Ruby ?"</p><p> </p><p>I looked away when I saw her wearing very short pajamas and no bra. "N- Nothing. I think… I'm just going to sleep on the sofa tonight."</p><p> </p><p>"Why ?"</p><p> </p><p>"I think it's better this way. I don't feel very good."</p><p> </p><p>Karen walked over to me and put her hand on his forehead. "Are you okay ? You don't look sick. Do you want me to call your parents ?"</p><p> </p><p>I gently pushed her soft hand away. "It will be fine, Karen. Thanks. I'll just sleep on the couch."</p><p> </p><p>Karen will hug me. "Maybe you would like me to make you a cup of tea ? Or some herbal tea ? It'll be better afterwards."</p><p> </p><p>I looked down and saw her pretty, girlish breasts blushing. I was in a trance. Karen had beauty, heart and besides she was a very attractive person. I hugged her back and my nose tingled as I smelled the scent of my shampoo on that gorgeous brown hair.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Do not do that.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, I'm fine."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She loves you enough like that already, don't worry.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"If you're okay, then don't go on the couch and come to bed with me."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You see it as a whole but you have to resist.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Ruby, we've always slept together. What's wrong ? Tell me."</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nothing will be the same if you hurt her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You know you can tell me anything, we're best friends aren't we?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Best friends forever.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I love you Ruby."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Holy Shit Of My Fucking Life.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly I dropped my blanket and slammed Karen up against a wall. I grabbed his jaw fiercely and looked at him in those pretty brown eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"The truth, you dirty little whore, is you turn me on so much like a bitch that I made so many nights wanting to eat your pussy."</p><p> </p><p>Karen's eyes widened and I leaned over her, furiously wrapping my lips in hers. My excitement between my legs grew and I pressed myself more and more against her, preventing her from going away.</p><p> </p><p>I resumed a little breaking the kiss and I admired Karen who was shaking.</p><p> </p><p>"Look at you, look at your boobs. You are worse than a bitch in my porn videos that I watch."</p><p> </p><p>"Ruby ..."</p><p> </p><p>I took her mouth again, leaving her no moment to beg her to stop. My best friend bitch is so hot and I fully intend to let her know how much I love her tonight.</p><p> </p><p>Ironing the kiss, I took Karen by the arm and quickly led her to my room, locking her on my bed. I said one hand over her mouth as the other hand blocked her arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Listen to me, you little whore. Tonight I'm going to fuck you so good you'll scream my name down to the depths of hell. I don't want to hear any crying and your pleading and I advise you to forget this night tomorrow morning otherwise I swear I'll take my Dildo from my closet and maybe stick it deep in your ass. If you tell anyone about it, I would do this to you and don't even dare to tell me to the police. Got it ?"</p><p> </p><p>Karen nodded and I lifted my hand "Any questions little whore ?"</p><p> </p><p>"What took you so long to fuck me, bitch ?!"</p><p> </p><p>I froze. I hadn't expected this... I was shocked to see my sweet, my innocent best friend speaking such horrible words as I was.</p><p> </p><p>"Karen... since when ?"</p><p> </p><p>"I've been converted from Vampire to Gothic for a long time and since then I've wanted you too. So fuck me, bitch."</p><p> </p><p>No need to make me pray. I grabbed his hedge with my free hand and snatched it from him as he moaned. "So you like it huh, little whore ?"</p><p> </p><p>"Damn Ruby. My pussy is wet."</p><p> </p><p>Left his arms free to start playing with one of her breasts as the other was abused by my mouth. I leaned over her and put my other free hand in her mini bitch shorts.</p><p> </p><p>Karen spread her legs and I ripped her shorts the same way as her top. Through the middle.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you ever dreamed of sleeping with someone other than me, Karen ?" I asked her that while taking care of leaving claw marks on her neck and breasts.</p><p> </p><p>"Nhg ! Yes ! Yes !" Karen threw her head back as my middle finger entered her hole. "I have dreamed of sleeping with my daddy, my mom, or even your daddy. But... old people are not energetic enough like you."</p><p> </p><p>"Good girl." I lowered her neck and put my lips on her pretty wet pussy. She squirmed as I took her legs over my shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah. Nhg. Shit." Karen is making sounds so obscene I don't think I will last any longer. I withdrew from her pussy to her disappointment and took her jaw again, kissing her.</p><p> </p><p>"You better not move from the little whore."</p><p> </p><p>Karen froze looking at me. These gasps made me even wetter and I stood up and undressed in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>"Look what you got little bitch. I'm going to have to give you a correction that you're not ready to forget."</p><p> </p><p>I went to my desk drawer and pulled out a double penis belt and lube. Karen looked at me with half fear and half admiration. I put the belt on me and let the inner penis sucked into my pussy. The outer penis was hanging down but was very hard and I put some lube on it.</p><p> </p><p>When it's done, I walked over to Karen and ordered her "Spread your legs, you little whore."</p><p> </p><p>Karen obeyed and I saw her shake as the tip of the fake penis trotted against her.</p><p> </p><p>By meeting her eyes of lust, I knew that finally my best friend will become my little whore for life. Suddenly I would surrender in her and she cried out in agony.</p><p> </p><p>"You like it huh, Karen."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes mom, I like that." Karen put those hands around my neck and I started to move inside her as the other penis played with my pussy.</p><p> </p><p>"You've been a bad girl, Karen. I have to punish you, you little whore." I slapped her gently, kicking her. I felt the other penis playing with my sore spot inside me. God this shit is good.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah ! Tricia. Ah !" Karen screamed louder and louder. When I fucking wanted her to scream it was just a picture. I put my mouth over hers and swallowed all the moans she made. Her tongue danced with mine inside her mouth and I felt my pleasure rise more and more.</p><p> </p><p>When I let go of Karen she was moaning "Trish... Trish, I'm going to cum."</p><p> </p><p>I pulled both hands violently around my neck and pinched them on the bed. Karen looked at me with half-closed games and I pick up the pace as I felt my orgasm coming.</p><p> </p><p>"Cum for me little whore."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Ah ! Yes Mommy !" I was going faster and faster and finally screaming at us both at the same time.<br/>
<br/>
"Katherine !"<br/>
"Patricia !"<br/>
<br/>
I sank as far as possible into her just like I did with the penis in me.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, I pulled away from her and watched a light trail of blood come out of her stomach. I took off the belt and erased the evidence of my crimes by leaning between those legs.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah Ruby, that tickles." Karen was moving her hips and I could hear her laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"It's proof that it worked. You came for me." Once his sweet nectar was swallowed, I leaned towards his face and kissed him more gently than before.</p><p> </p><p>Karen kissed me back, thinking her tongue inside my mouth.</p><p> </p><p>A doubt occurs to me. And I pulled away from her a bit while keeping her in my "Karen... I beg your pardon."</p><p> </p><p>"Why ?"</p><p> </p><p>"For what you just did... it's cruel." I bowed my head ashamed of what just happened.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey ?" Karen put her thumb under her jaw, forcing me to look at her. "It's okay... I wanted it for a long time. Why do you think I stole my mother's clothes." I lowered my head, finally noticing that the clothes were very short but very wide for Karen to float in.</p><p> </p><p>"So…" I stared at her "will we still be friends after this ?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Ruby." Karen hugged me to her and I do the same "And we can have sex when you want and where you want, I don't mind."</p><p> </p><p>"God, Karen. I wonder what happened to you with the Vampires."</p><p> </p><p>"They just sucked."</p><p> </p><p>Karen and I laugh and kiss. I felt fatigue coming and pulled our two quilts together. I laid him down next to Karen and ran my hand over her cheek once again.</p><p> </p><p>"Good night, Karen. I love you my little whore."</p><p>"Good night, Ruby. I love you too, dear bitch."</p><p> </p><p>Closing my eyes, I admired the night outside that promised to be long. It was weird, I thought I saw a hooded shadow in my window disappear the moment I looked away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nothing will be like before with her. But it will be much better than what I had hoped for...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>at first i wanted to pose this story as anonymous then i said to myself "nah, no need to be ashamed." I don't want to hide this year. &gt;:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>